<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he only wants sex chill out by SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202580">he only wants sex chill out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd'>SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>baku no hero academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bakugou Katsuki, Alpha Mina, Alpha Todoroki Shouto, Anal Sex, Bunny Midoriya Izuku, F/F, M/M, Omega Midoriya Izuku, Omega Momo, Oral Sex, Sex Worker Midoriya Izuku, Slave Midoriya Izuku, Stripper Midoriya Izuku, face fucking, gagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SunflowerHousechip_WorldEnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BRO NO ONE LOOKS HERE ANYMORE JUST LOOK AT THE FUCKING TAGS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Momo'Mina, Todoroki Shouto/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he only wants sex chill out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>izuku was a sex burglar yup it sounds weird but its true he was one ight back to the story:dekus pov. another day in this nice world, ok who's next on my list hmm, ooo~ a girl name is ochako i might just eat her out insted of fucking her. now whats her address jackson Dr. 1584  hmm only two blocks away i see [when he arrived] ok lets see k need to teleport ok just gotta climb the house to her room he looked to where he wanted to teleport [since she was sitting at her desk] he teleport under her desk and pulled her pants and panties off really fast ochako: wha!  izuku pulled her legs apart and started to eat her out ochako: AH!~ fuckkkkkkk~ don't stop ah ah!, izuku got horny and wanted to fuck ochako so he said fuck it and brought ochako to her bed where he started to fuck into her balls deep  :ochako: ahhh fuckkkaa~!!! izuku felt that he needed to cum but since he loved tne feeling of fucking into ochako he left a fucking fly a fly that will fuck the person till that person dies due to old age,izuku's qurik allowed him to kill someone if he cummed in the such person. ochako then felt life less but when she saw him leave she still felt like she was getting fucked but this time the cock felt huge it made her feel like she was getting ripped open to death, she was about to squirt as she did her vaginia went num all he felt was the flys dick  ochako: AHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOPP AHHHHH AH AH AH FUCKK OW *moan* AHHH AH AH AH FUCK PLZ STOP STOP STOP  AHH AH NO STOP PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! before izuku had fully left he put a vibrator in her ass and on her belly vaginia   ochako: ah ah ah  ahhhhh~~ the pain had stop. she couldn't move nothing was in her reach she couldn't do anything [now back to izuku] hmm that was interesting opp right i have curfew at the league of villans base  [when izuku got there.  shigaraki's eyes jolted]<br/>/////not done  not finished/////</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys it would really help if any of you have had dogs/cats that had fleas but now don't what did you do to get the fleas out, my dogs keep getting fleas</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>